Risembool High
by Envy the Broken
Summary: There's new girl and she's finding out everyone's secrets. Will this cause Envy and Ed some trouble? No Yaoi. Some EnvyXOC
1. New Girl

Ok there is not any main characters and I also added my own character in the story which is the new girl. I'll also write in first person. I'll let you know who is talking when it is in first person. There shall be lots of if I dated the Ishval War wrong. I needed to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **  
**

** The New Girl**

** First Person: Edward.**

There's a new girl at Risembool Highschool. Her name is Danielle Len. She's from Xing is what I heard, her dad is at least. Her mom was born in Amestris. Apparently she looks more like her mom because Len doesn't look like she has Xing blood in her at all. She has long brown hair that reaches to her lower back. She has a face clear of acne. Also she has gold-like eyes. Unlike my eyes which aren't gold at all they are hazel but everyone claims they are gold but Len's eyes are different. They look gold but some people claim that her eye color had changed right before them. Not everyone has seen this though. Many people don't talk to her too often. She's very quiet and doesn't like to talk to people. She seems nice but everyone says she looks like the type to have a secret. Oh and did I mention that she's 13 and in the same grade as me. (Ed is 16) Apparently she's really smart and had skipped a few grades.

I'm wearing a black leather jacket. A pair of jeans and a red shirt. Yeah I know it's stupid to be wearing a leather jacket in February. It gets real hot here in Risembool in February, but I have to wear my jacket and a long pair pf jeans because of my metal arm and metal leg. This happened when I was 11 years old. I tried to bring my mother who died of cancer back to life with alchemy. Yeah I know it's stupid but I was young. I know better now. My brother got sick for a long time because of the transmutation. He's better now. No one knows the true story about my arm and leg except My dad, brother, Winry, Pinako, and my history teacher. He figured it out by himself. The other amount of people who know that I have a metal arm and leg which is all my teachers, Russell, Ling, Elysia, Nina, and Envy. They all think I lost my arm because of the war. Envy figured out about it because he stole my jacket. He's the most delinquent kid in school and I just happen to always be his target. And Valentine's Day was coming up soon. Winry's gonna want us to do something together.

I thought as I walked down the hall. _I wonder what Winry and I should do for Valentine's day. I might not be able to because of my bad grade in history. Yeah, Len's making straight A's in history while I'm making D's. I'm good at Math, Chemistry, and Language Arts. Hell, I've got all advanced classes. If it wasn't for history I'd probably skip a grade too. Maybe I should ask her to tutor me. Aw man what am I thinking? The others will make fun of me if I do......A 13-year-old tutoring me in history. Well.....My brother Al who's 13 helps me but that's different....._

"Hey Ed!" A familiar voice yelled breaking me from my train of thoughts. I turned to see that it was Winry calling me.

"Hey Winry." I said half-halfheartedly. What was I gonna tell my dad about my D in history?

"What did you get on your report card?" She asked excitedly. She probably got good grades.

"I got a 98 in chemistry, 95 in math, 88 in language arts, 79 in gym, 100 in ceramics and arts, and a 68 in history." I replied to her. I hate my history teacher, Mr. Mustang. He's such a bastard. He hates me so much. Oh yeah and he use to be in the military to, a state alchemist. So he's really strict and wants us to call him Colonel Mustang.......more like Colonel Bastard.

"How do you get a C in gym? All you have to do is dress-out and show up....." Winry asked. She already knew the answer. She just likes to mess with me.

"I forgot my gym locker combination and every time Mr. Armstrong let me use the key he deducted a point..."

"Your so good at math yet can't remember 3 simple numbers...." Winry sighed. That was a sign she was disappointed in me. I waved her off.

"Lets go to class now. I have ceramics and arts and I rather not be late. I actually like Ms. Hawkeye and her class!" I yelled as I ran the opposite direction before she could nag me about being lazy with a bad memory. I heard her yell something but I ignored it.

* * *

I walked into ceramics and arts. Everyone was actually here on time. Even Envy who was always late but I heard he likes ceramics and arts too so I'm not to surprised. My class rooms are so far apart so I wasn't surprised to find myself the last person here. All the tables were full except Danielle Len's table and Envy's table. I had to weigh my odds. I'm afraid to sit with Len because she might not talk to me and things will become awkward. I'm also afraid to sit alone with Envy because he constantly calls me chibi. We'd instantly would fight. Everybody's afraid of Envy because he's the best fighter. The only two people that like him is his ex-girlfriend Lust and Len. Yes Len the quiet straight A girl likes Envy the loud-mouth failing delinquent. Well I don't know if he's failing. No body believes me when I tell them about Len liking Envy but I noticed how she constantly gawks at him. Except now she is drawing something. I decided to sit next to Len. Maybe it wouldn't be _too _awkward. So I sat next to her. I looked at the corner of my eye to see what she was drawing. Anime. I didn't think she was into that kind of stuff. It was two anime characters kissing. The girl had greenish hair like Envy's only it's a lighter color and the boy had brownish blond hair with gold-like eyes.

"Hey." I said to her after a few minutes. She turned and looked at me.

"Hey." She said in a quiet hushed tone. No one's ever seen her smile or laugh. I actually feel kinda sad for her. Something bad may have happened to her before she came here or maybe she just didn't like to move. Or maybe she just had that kind of personality. She turned down to continue her drawing. _Yeah things were awkward. _Finally the silence was broken by Len.

"So what did you get on your report card?" She asked me. I didn't expect her to talk so it took me a few seconds to reply.

"3 A's, 2 B's, 1 C, and 1 D. You?"

"4 A's. 2 B's, and 1 C." She replied. She got a C. I can't believe that.

"Um......what did you get the C in?"

"Math....." Len sighed. Her voice didn't seem as quiet and hushed as before. "They're going over an old concept that I never quite understood."

"I'm pretty good at math maybe I can help." I offered. I didn't like helping people but she always seemed lonely.

She looked at me. "Um.....sure. Do you need help with any subjects?" She asked. She still had that same facial expression as always.

"History...." I muttered and looked away.

"I got a 98 in history. Maybe I can help..... Equivalent Exchange." She added that last part lightly.

_ Does she know how to use alchemy?_ I wondered. I looked back at her completely shocked. She was smiling. Yes she was smiling.

"Well how about we help each other. You can come to my house this Friday if you don't mind girlish boys and a teenager-like father." I asked her. My brother loves cooking but he wasn't gay definitely. She laughed.

"Sure." She agreed and I gave her directions to where I lived.

* * *

** First Person: Danielle Len. **

After school on Friday I decided to walk over to Ed's house. He's always so nice to me I was glad to help him with history and him help me with math. I even told him that he can tell others that he was tutoring me and not it being mutual so he wouldn't get embarrassed. I don't mind. It's no big deal. I didn't walk very long before I found the address he gave me. I looked up at his large house. "Wow that's big." I said to myself. Everybody thought I was quiet but when it's just me I have a pretty loud voice. I guess it's because I'm in highschool when I'm suppose to be in middle school. I'm not use to being with older people. I walked up to his door and knocked. It was Ed who had answered the door.

"Hey Len." He said as I walked in.

"Hey Ed." I replied back. The house wasn't as big on the inside as it looked on the outside. I could see the dining room from the living room. There was a blond man with glasses on. He looked to be reading scientific reports. He must be Ed's dad. He noticed me looking at him and looked up.

"Edward.....I thought you were going out with Winry?" He asked. I didn't think Ed understood what he meant but I did definitely. I don't think my face could possibly be any redder.

"Yes I am still going out with Winry. Why do you ask?" Ed asked. I swear he was so dense.

"Then who is this?" His dad answered Ed's question with a question. His dad is obviously teasing him. Ed was right when he said he had a teenager for a father.

"This is Danielle Len. We're helping each other with school."

"Figures. You really need help with history." Before Ed could say anything the fire alarm went off and there was smoke coming from the kitchen. A young boy about my age came running from behind the wall that was blocking our view from the kitchen. He was wearing an apron.......that was on fire.......

"Ed! Put the fire out." His dad yelled. Ed ran into the kitchen and to the sink. He grabbed the sprayer and shot the boy who was on fire with it putting out the fire.

"Al your usually more careful about this." Ed told the boy, Al.

"Sorry Nii-san. I got distracted because I was listening to your conversation with Dad." Al said awkwardly to his older brother. Ed sighed. I think he's embarrassed. He probably thinks that him and his family will scare me off. I smiled at the thought. His family was funny to me. Ed walked over to me and grabbed my hand. His hand felt weird against my arm and I knew why.

"Lets go to my room before they set something _else_ on fire." He said as he practically dragged me up the stairs and to the first room on the left. When he opened it I expected a guy's room. One that was messy and stunk like old socks but his room wasn't like that. On the contrary it was quite the opposite. It was clean and smelled really good. As soon as he closed the door I immediately started the conversation.

"Your family is funny." I said bluntly.

"You think so? They didn't scare you at all?" He asked me. I shook my head no.

"Well then we better get started." Ed said quickly. We both set our stuff on the floor and sat down next to our stuff. "Ok so let's began. Let me explain to you how to create a recursive formula for sequences."

"Why is it that you wear a leather jacket in this kind of weather?" I asked suddenly. He looked at me.

"Um well. I'm just always cold. I'm anemic." Ed replied nervously. He's a very bad liar. I smirked.

"You're a very, very bad liar Ed. How did you get that metal arm?" I asked him. The expression on his face was so funny. His eyes were so wide and it matched his mouth too.

"H-how did you know I had a metal arm?" He asked.

"When you grabbed my arm. Also because you slouch obviously showing you caring something heavy. Which it happens to be your metal arm. That's not the only thing I noticed. You may not be clumsy but you walk off-balance. I suppose you have a metal leg too, right?" I asked him. All those years studying NCIS and watching Law and Order payed off.

"Yeah.....I got them in the Ishvalian civil war." Ed replied. He was lying....again.

"So you got them as a baby? I can obviously tell you are bad at history. How did you really get that arm and leg?" I gave him a look. I usually don't talk like this in front of others but I hate liars. And it was fun tormenting him. And if he had gotten his metal limbs in the Ishvalan war he wouldn't be so bad at history. He wouldn't have been a baby. He would probably be between 6 and 8 years old of age.

"Do you know how to use alchemy?" He asked me. I nodded. "That's how I got my arm and leg."

"Trying to bring your mother back to life I suppose." I said. He then looked at me with that look. Wide-eyed and wide-mouth look. Man I wish I had a camera. This was better than when he had his short rants.

"H-how did you-" Ed started but I cut him off.

"Your father acts like a teenager to cover it up but you can tell in his eyes that he is seriously depressed. Your brother is cooking and he pretends to enjoy it but doesn't. And there is only one picture of your mom which is common for the family of the deceased to have either just one photo or none." I told him.

"We just wanted to see our mother's smile again." Ed said. He sounded like he was gonna cry.

"I understand how you feel. I lost my mother this year." I told him so he doesn't feel alone. I smiled at him.

"I almost lost my brother though....he almost died. And it was my fault." He replied. I patted him on the back.

"Listen to me when I tell you this. I know how you feel." I said. "It's getting late I better leave. We didn't get much done today." I laughed nervously a little. "I better start walking home." I stood up and grabbed my stuff. Edward stood up as well.

"Here. I'll drive you. We've been getting a lot of weirdos around here lately. Don't want to take any chances."

* * *

Sorry if I spell anything wrong. And No Danielle and Ed will not get together. Btw......do any of you have any idea what Danielle Len meant by "I know how you feel." Let me know if you do. Oh and sorry if it's not good. In reality I don't have much of a plot yet but it shall form...eventually. This is my first FMA story and my first fanfiction story so sorry.


	2. Secrets

**Ok I am grounded so I won't be on much. So yeah. I don't own FMA or Envy or Edward or Alphonse or His dad ect…..I only own Danielle Len.**

**Chapter 2**

**First Person: Edward.**

After I dropped off Danielle Len, I stopped at the red light and thought about what she told me. _What did she mean by she knew how I felt? And will she tell anybody about my arm and leg?_ I sighed. There was a honk that awoke me from my train of thoughts the light turned green…….

** Chapter 2**

**First Person: Alphonse **

I was cooking some more food since I had burnt the last plate of rice. _Bad_ _Alphonse, for listening to Nissan's conversation._ I heard my dad make a loud grunt. I turned and looked at him.

"What wrong, Dad?" I asked him making sure to keep an eye on the cooking rice. It still stinks from the burnt batch.

"That girl that's helping Edward with History. There's something about her…" He replied still reading his paper work for the military. They're still on to him about leaving us with no parents for almost 3 years. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know that mother died.

"What about her?" I asked. I added some spices and other ingredients to the rice.

"She looks likes she's hiding something. Or that she knows something. She's not just some quiet girl. There's a reason she skipped a few grades." Dad said. He then looked up at me and I could see the once in a life time of seriousness in his eyes.

"Like what?" Ding. The rice is done. Yay. I poured the rice into 3 bowls. There's one for me, one for Dad and one for Ed.

"I'm not sure." He looked down at the paper work again and continued writing.

The door opened and closed. I looked around the corner and saw Nii-san coming in. Not good. He's too quiet. He's not complaining about the stench of burnt rice or that he's hungry.

"Nii-san?" I gave him a worried look.

"She knows."

"Who knows what?" I asked him. I hate it when he's so vague but when I looked over at dad he seemed to know exactly what Nii-san was talking about.

"Len-san knows about my arm and leg and exactly how I got it." Nii-san replied. How he spoke gave me a shiver down my back.

"I told you she was trouble." Dad teased Edward. I hated it when he teases Nii-san but it is kinda funny.

"What are you talking about, Old man!? You didn't tell me anything!" Nii-san yelled. I sighed. This was gonna be a _long_ night.

"Or did I?" Dad continued to tease. What a teenager he is……without us or mom, he would be hopeless.

"No you didn't tell me anything." Nii-san groaned in aggravation.

"Calm down, Nii-san," I decided to intervene.

"Yeah Edward, I was just teasing," Dad started. Ed sighed trying to get calmed down. He gets so worked up so easily. Dad continued to talk only more seriously. "So how do you think she found out?"

"She told me how she found out. The first idea was me wearing the leather jacket at the beginning of February in Risembool. That tipped her off first. She said that I also slouch a lot as if I am carrying something heavy. Then when I grabbed her arm she said she could feel the metal joints. Lastly I walked off balance as if I had an auto mail leg." Ed said. I was completely shocked. Some 13-year old girl figured all that out after just a few days of being at Risembool High school.

"Nii-san. Why didn't you just tell her that you got the arm and leg from the civil war?" I asked him. I knew Nii-san was dense but not _that_ dense.

"I did. She said if that was the case I wouldn't be so bad at history which just happens to be on the Ishval Civil War and the Ishval Holocaust. I thought that the civil started and ended within five years but I didn't know that it was before I was even born." Ed practically yelled the last word. Wow. This girl was smarter than my friend Wrath and he was practically a genius.

"Did she figure out how you got-" I began but then Ed cut me off.

"Yes she did. I actually suspect that she knew about it when we first met." Nii-san sighed deeply. Damn it, brother don't give up.

"This girl is a phenomenon!" Dad exclaimed suddenly making both me and Nii-san jump. "She's a genius. If I didn't know better I would think she could use alchemy, but to have young kids to know alchemy is rare. The only children I know that used alchemy at such an age or even younger was you two. Edward. Alphonse."

"Len said she knew how to use alchemy." Nii-san said to Dad.

"Well then, Edward. I must meet this girl again. I need to know hers secrets." Dad said to Nii-san. I just stood there and listened. That's just about all I do. It does have its advantages.

"She's still helping me with history but it won't be while before I'll see her again." Nii-san said.

"Why not?" Dad asked. I swear Dad is so dense. Now I see where Nii-san gets it from.

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Nii-san said with a smirk. Dad was once again defeated. One point for the Elric brothers. Zero points for Elric senior.

**Chapter 2**

**First Person: Danielle Len**

I walked inside to my little home the consisted of two bedrooms and one bathroom that held a family of 3. The first thing I heard when I walked in was the cry of a baby.

"Alex!" I yelled. "Where are you?!" A boy ran into the living room. He had brown hair like a skater boy and the same color as mine. He also had cute freckles and a baby face. He was 9 years old. Also know as my little annoying brother.

"Shhhh!" He put his finger to his mouth and whispered. "Angel was sleeping. You woke her up coming in."

"Sorry but I had to come inside at one point." I replied. The crying stopped she must've calmed down after hearing my voice more calm. She often did that when she heard my voice because it was so similar to our mom's voice.

"Phew. Good she's back to sleep." My brother Alex said. He then ran over and hugged me. "I missed you."

"I was only gone for a while and you had Angel to keep you company. Oh it's time for her to eat. Go get her and I'll fix her a bottle. Alex nodded and went into one of the rooms to get her. I went into the kitchen and got the formula milk and began to mix it into the bottle. "Edward. I understand you. I lost my mother too." I said to myself.

Alex walked back inside with Angel, our baby sister. She has on a pink outfit and was wrapped in a blue blanket. She had chubby cheeks. She looked nothing like me or Alex. She looks just like our step dad. Thomas. He died the same time my mom did unfortunately. I didn't always live with my brother and sister. I use to live with my grandparents but my grandma died of old age and my grandpa died of a building accident a few months before my mom and step dad died. And where is my dad you ask. Why he's disappeared on us and never came back. Great, right?

"You want to feed her Alex?" I asked my younger brother.

"Yep." He replied.

"You know what, Alex? You would make a great father one day." I commented him, he blushed and smiled. Cute. "Well I'm going to bed early."

"You're still hurting?" He asked me as I headed down the hall. I nodded. Even though my brother was still young I trusted him much more with our baby sister than myself. I always was afraid that I would hurt her. I'm not very good with children.

I lay down in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I didn't like him. Well I liked him but not in the way most would think. I just wish that I hadn't told him that I knew his secret. Now he'll think that I might tell somebody, which I won't. I'm not that cruel. I sighed getting comfortable losing all the pain I had in my back relaxed. It's depressing, to leave my home to live a new life style, lost all my old friends, and now living with two siblings that I always envied and hated. This was all new to me but I can get use to it. I'm use to change. But so many changes in two months _is_ overwhelming. Even for me. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I groaned in boredom, aggravation, and whatever else I can think of. Even though I'm good at school I hate it so much. It's so stressful. I dropped off Alex at Elementary school and Angel at daycare and was late for homeroom again. Mr. Hughes understands though. Edward was my partner in his class. Calculus is difficult since Mr. Hughes is going over that old stuff that I didn't get. Then Ed kept giving me weird looks in Chemistry. I'm glad Mr. Marcoh didn't put us in the same group in that class. History wasn't normal either even though Ed wasn't in that class with me. Mr. Mustang a.k.a. Colonel Mustang kept giving me weird looks too. I hope this doesn't go on all day. It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone Ed's secret or even blackmail him. I have no reason to. He's a nice kid or he's nice to me at least. It's now lunch time. I'm gonna head to the back as usual and sit by myself. Is it lonely? Yes. But I don't know anyone well enough to sit with them. Also it gives me time to think about alchemy, my brother and sister, my missing father, and most importantly what Alex fixed me for lunch.

On my way to the table I heard my name being called. Or I thought I did so I ignored it at first but then I heard my name again so I turned and saw Ed calling my name.

"Len! Len! Over Here!" Ed was waving his hand wildly. I know I would regret this later. I rolled my eyes and walked over to his table and sat down. The people there were Rose and her cousin Noah, Russell, Winry, Ling, and of coarse Ed.

"Hey." I said. Russell, Ling, and Winry all gasped in unison.

"She really does talk." Winry commented. Noah, Rose, and Ed rolled their eyes.

"Yeah I can. And birds can sing." I replied to her smiling. Winry had a slight blush of embarrassment. They would probably make a comment about me smiling too if they didn't think I would say something sarcastic.

Ed groaned in aggravation. "I don't want to go to Mr. Mustang. He's so annoying. I swear he hates me."

"Maybe it's because you're always late, you back talk, and call him Colonel Bastard." Winry lectured him.

"Well he is." Ed argued

"I agree. He is Colonel Bastard. He keeps giving me these looks." I said before they could continue arguing. Then a whispered a little in a gossip kind of way. "You know that he has the hots for Ms. Hawkeye. They use to be partners in the military." Everyone at the table of 7 gave me a look that they didn't believe it. "You hadn't noticed? It's totally obvious. I heard that's why she joined the military in the first place was because Mustang had saved her during the Ishvalan civil war. Nothing can separate them."

"Man, I though Mustang was a lady's man but wow!" Winry exclaimed. Even Ling who always had a straight face was surprised.

"I never thought Colonel Bastard was capable of romance." Ed said smugly. Winry hit his arm and everyone laughed. For once I felt better, not having to worry about responsibilities or anything. Before my grandparents died and before I moved in with my mom and step dad, I was always lazy and didn't make straight A's, like I do now. But my grandparents died and I moved in with my mom and step dad. I distanced myself from all my friends and actually started making better grades. Then we moved to Risembool. I wasn't use to the country much but it was good. I was glad to move. To get rid of old memories but my mom and step dad died in a train accident. They went back to get the other stuff to take to our new home but never came back. A week later they told us they died. I wasn't going to any foster home. I heard about the Elric brothers how they lived alone for 5 years before their dad came back. So that's what I planned to do. I can take care of myself. I forge my real father's signature on certain items and every week I find money in our bank account. I have an idea who puts it there.

"So Len," Winry started, "How big is your house?"

"Pretty small, we have two bedrooms and 1 bath." I said opening my lunch box to find curry. Wow, I had no idea that Alex can make curry. I hope it tastes good. "Well its small compared to the house I use to live at that had two stories, four bedrooms, and three bathrooms."

"I have two stories, three bedrooms, and two baths." Winry said. Everybody else agreed to have the same size house as Winry's. Well finally I'm gonna eat. I took a bite of my curry. Yum. Alex is a better cook than I thought. He must have been practicing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Damn it, I'm late for Arts and Ceramics. That's unusual for me. I ran down the hallways and quickly opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Hawkeye!" I exclaimed breathing hard from running.

"It's ok Len. Take a seat." She motioned for a seat at a table. The only table with a seat left. And the two people sitting there was Ed and Envy. Ed didn't seem too happy about it. And Envy……he had a weird look on his face it's incomprehensible. Jealousy maybe? That would be ironic……but he has a secret and I'm planning to find out so I walk over there and I can hear their arguments grow louder.

"Ha ha. Touchy much, O'chib-san?" Envy teased. He had a Japanese accent. His accent is thicker than Ling's Xingese accent. I heard Envy's voice isn't always like that though but I wouldn't know I never talked to him. I love how he talks so far.

"I'm not short you overgrown palm tree!!!!" Ed practically screamed. I didn't sit down yet because I wanted to watch this.

"That's right you're _Hagane_ O'Chibi-san!" Envy whispered the word Hagane. He knows about Edward's metal arm and leg too but Ed probably used the "I got it in the Ishvalan Civil war excuse," again. Envy's not as smart as me and probably went along with it. I lied and told Edward the war happened when he was a baby. That got him to tell _me_ the truth.

Before Edward could continue getting angry I walked closer and sat down. "Hagane O'chibi-san as in Full metal pipsqueak, correct?" I asked Envy. Envy looked like a child who dropped a cookie jar. "Hm…. so why did you call him full metal, hm?" I asked playing stupid. Ed hid his smirk with his hands. He knew I was gonna play around with Envy.

"I just like to call him that." Envy replied. Everyone was right. His accent does change a lot. It now had an English Amestrian accent. I couldn't keep a straight face so I smiled.

"You already know don't you, Len?" Envy asked as realization dawned on him. I just smiled at him. If I tried to talk I would probably laugh. "Aw man you little bitch! You scared the crap out of me." Envy yelled. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me playfully. I burst out into laughter and so does Ed and then I kinda blushed on how close Envy was to me. "Totally not cool." Envy said more seriously. Envy was a good actor. He's a delinquent, right? Why would he care? I think he knows more about Ed than when I first thought. I gave Ed a look as if asking him if Envy knew the whole story. Ed shook his head no. Envy looked at us confusingly.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Both me and Ed exclaimed in unison.

"Uh….okay?" Envy said not totally convinced. Envy's pretty smart. He's just lazy and doesn't do his work, just like how I was a long time ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Italian Language and History is my last class. Envy keeps giving me weird looks. He doesn't seem all happy and playful like he did before. He's more serious and bad boy like. He's actually does look like a delinquent now. Does he know something? He has a secret. But does he know about…..

"_Len_….._Len_…..Len!" Ms Izumi called my name I finally looked up and lost my train of thought.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Izumi," I apologized.

"It's not like you to daze off like that. Anything wrong?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Just thinking about something is all. No big deal." I told her. I sighed after she nodded and continued with the lesson. Then I smiled to myself. Is it possible I am turning to my old self? I thought to myself. If I had thought that a few days ago before I went to Edward's house I would be disappointed about turning back to my old self but it actually makes me happy. At least I wouldn't be alone.

Class continued normally except Envy kept giving me weird looks still. Before Arts and Ceramics class, he barely knew I existed. But everyone knows the new girl.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ding! School's over, finally! I walked outside and thought an unusual thought.

_Class was so boring. I hate school so much. I'm surprised that I make good grades. The only class I pay attention in is Calculus. And that's the class I'm making C in. People think I'm quiet and smart and good but I'm not. They think I like school but I don't. _I stop in my tracks. _What am I thinking? I never thought things like that. I really am becoming my old self._ This really is beginning to worry me. Since I lived here I was depressed and alone but I made good grades and took care of my brother and sister. My old self was the complete opposite. I need to take care of my brother and sister. If I become my old self I wouldn't take care of them. I continued walking. I need to go home to Alex and Angel.

Once I got to the bottom of the school stairs. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me beside the stairs, pushing me against the wall. It happened all so fast. I didn't even see who it was until I was pinned against the wall and looking up at him.

"Envy?!" I exclaimed. He still had that look in his eye, a very serious look.

"Yeah. What's with the sudden change in attitude, Len?" He asked. I shrugged. I didn't like how he sounded. I didn't feel like answering either. I know he has a bad record but I'm not gonna do what he says just because he's all high and mighty. Whatever.

"Don't play with me, Len. I know you know something or that you're keeping some kind of secret." Envy demanded. "Now tell me."

**Awesome, Right? Well I'm gonna put up a whole bunch of chapters at one time. I'm grounded from the internet for a week and I got nothing better to do. Yes I have no life. Oh well. What do you think Envy's secret is? What do you think is Danielle's secret is? You shall find out soon enough.**


	3. Dreams

**Second chapter I have done today. I am seriously bored. No internet T_T. Well when I post these then I am back online but you know what I mean. Song of the day is Pizza Girl by Jonas Brothers. Sorry I am just listening to it right now. I really don't like them that much but I had the T.V. on to Disney channel so yeah. I don't own FMA or Jonas Brothers or The Pizza Girl but I would like to own a pizza boy. lol. Kidding. Enough gibberish. On with the chapter.**

**Also Envy doesn't have a girlish voice and he's more like the anime Envy, but Dante is in this. It's kinda like my awesome version of Envy. **

**Dreams**

** First Person: Envy**

"Don't play with me, Len. I know you know something. I know you have a secret." I demanded. She's been acting weird. I need to know. "Now tell me." After I said that her eyes got real dark. It actually kinda freaked me out.

"_I'll tell my secret once you tell me yours." _

I put my hands down and took a step back. Was that really Len speaking? I couldn't stop starring at her. She knows about my secret?

"Envy? What wrong?" She asked me innocently. Was what she said earlier just my imagination?

"Um…..nothing. Go before I change my mind." She raised an eyebrow then ran past me. I watched as she ran off. What exactly does this girl know? I don't think Edward just went and told her about his arm and leg. I bet that bastard still thinks that I don't know how he really got that arm and leg. He lost his arm and leg bringing that whore of a mother back to life but he tells everyone that he got it in the Ishval Civil War. I don't plan on either of them figuring out anything just quite yet.

"Hey Envy!" I know that voice. I turned and looked up at the stairs.

"What is it Lust?" I asked tiredly.

"Who was that girl?" She asked me walking down the steps. I use to go out with her once. That was a good night. We broke up afterward because she found out I was Master's right-hand man. She still likes me but I don't care much for those kinds of emotions.

"That was the new girl, Danielle Len. I think she may know something." I said to her. Lust had a worried look on her face

"Do you think she knows…?" Lust began.

"Yes I'm sure she has an idea but she's not going give up until she knows the whole truth." I explained to her.

"Are we gonna get rid of her?" Lust asked me.

"No." I held up my hand. "But I will pay her a visit." I smirked on what I should do. I saw Lust smirk too. I know for sure she's not going to get in my way. This is going be fun.

* * *

**Dreams**

**First Person: Danielle Len**

"Hey Alex, How'd you make the curry?" I asked my brother as we were sitting on the coach eating the same type of curry that he made me for lunch.

"I found an old recipe book of moms and read it. It took a while but I been practicing while you were shopping and at Ed's house." He told me. There was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled to the door then looked at my brother. "Can you clean the dishes while I go see who's at the door?"

Alex saluted like a little soldier playfully. "Yes, mam." He said picking up the dishes, as I walked over to the door and opened it. At first I didn't see anyone but then I saw someone leaning beside the door.

"Hm…..Envy?" I asked curiously. Envy at my door? Really? I never understood why I like him but I do.

"Yeah. I want to talk to you privately. Care to walk?" He asked me.

"Um, Sure I guess." I looked back at Alex who had already put the dishes up and was glaring at Envy with his arms crossed.

"And who might you be young one?" Envy asked Alex nicely.

"Your worst nightmare if you hurt my sister." My brother threatened. I sighed and rested my hand on my brother's head.

"Don't mind him. This is my brother, Alex. Alex, you go watch Angel while I talk to Envy." I told my brother. Alex mumbled something as he went to the bedroom to check on Angel. I looked back at Envy. "Ok let's go out." Envy grabbed my hand and led me down the street.

"So Envy, What did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"I want to know why you're acting different." He said to me. He put his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a red shirt with a skull on it and baggie jeans.

"Not exactly sure. Maybe it's because I'm getting use to living here. It happened after I met Ed." I answered him. He stopped walking and then I stopped after a few steps and looked back at him.

"What's up? …….Envy?" I asked him. He had this grin. This insane evil grin. Not like the one of a school delinquent, no not even close. This grin was pure evil. My voice got shaky. "Envy?"

There was a glow his arm turned into a blade. Tears stung my eyes in fear. "Envy?" He jumped at me knocking me down. He pinned me down with his hand against me mouth so I wouldn't scream. All I could do was watch and cry as he cut me open.

Everything went black.

Then I woke up.

* * *

_The dream was so real. All that had actually happened only Envy didn't really kill me. We didn't even talk about my personality. We talked about school grades, activities after school, T.V. shows, and art. But there was something weird about my dream. It was so real. Like it really happened, but it didn't. Because I'm not dead……But I never have dreams about Envy like that. I've always had a crush on him. There's something weird going on._ I was leaning sideways against my locker thinking about what had happened in my dream.

"Danielle?" Someone said from behind me. I jumped and screamed

"Oh hey, Winry." I said breathing deeply.

"Little jumpy much I see." She said casually.

"Yeah, Envy came over last night and I've just been a little jumpy is all."

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Winry asked worriedly. If I told her that he hurt me she'd probably go after him with a wrench.

"No. It's just I had an unusual nightmare." I started. I told her about my dream.

* * *

"Yeah that would freak me out too if I had a dream that my crush killed me." Winry started. "We all know he's delinquent but not a killer."

"Your right. I'm just over reacting." I agreed. I felt weight on my shoulder. I looked and saw Envy leaning his arm on it.

"H-how long have been there?" I exclaimed. Did he hear everything? My dream? That I have a crush on him?

"Hm……long enough." He said all casually. I hate it when guys act like that while my face is completely red.

"Uh I got to go." I called out running past him almost making him fall because he lost my shoulder that was his arm rest. Winry hit him.

"What was that for?" He yelled at her angrily.

"For hurting her feelings." She threatened him. "She's been through a lot, I hear. So if you hurt her again. I'll hurt you."

"_I'll do more than hurt her feelings…."_ Envy muttered but Winry didn't hear.

* * *

I walked outside and down the stairs. I'm gonna skip a few classes so I can get my thoughts straight. I went to the side of the steps and sat down. I took a deep breathe. Why did I feel this way? Fear….correct? I haven't felt that since I lived with my grandparents.

"Envy, I need to talk to you." Someone said at the top of the stairs. Is that Lust's voice?

"What is it about, Lust?" Yeah I was right it's Lust and the other person must be Envy. I shouldn't listen onto their conversation. It's not right but something is telling me to listen.

"Hughes, the teacher, He knows too much. He's been investigating us for while."

"How close is he, Lust?"

"Too close, Envy"

"What's the plan?" I heard Envy ask.

"I'll take him out and you will be my back up is what Dante said" Lust explained.

"Understood."

_They're gonna kill Mr. Hughes. No they can't. He has a daughter in middle school. I have to tell Ed. _I don't know why I should tell Ed but something tells me I should. So I ran. I ran to Ed's house even though I know he's not home yet but maybe his dad. _I think Envy and Lust saw me run. I don't care. I have to get there I have to… _Then I hit something face first. _Wow was that a brick wall?_ I looked up at what I ran into. _Damn it. It's Envy but how'd he get here so fast? _There was something stuck in my throat. I couldn't form any words. I didn't even know what to say. _What can you say to a killer? 'Hey I know your plan. I know you're a killer. Yeah now you'll kill me right?' _

I hadn't realized that I was crying. "Envy……" He offered his hand to help me up. Didn't he see me or was it my imagination about the whole conversation? I reluctantly grabbed his hand as he helped me up.

"You know part of my secret now tell me yours." He said to me.

I shrugged. "I don't have any real important secrets."

"You're not human." He said simply. Why did he say that?

"Not human? What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"You know what I mean. You're different than everybody else. Why is that?" He asked again. I wiped the dried tears off my face and smiled. He really had no idea. Of coarse I'm human, he just doesn't understand.

"I'm different because I'm lost." I said to him.

"Lost?" Envy asked. It's fun to confuse him. _On topic Danielle he's a killer. _

"Yeah I'm lost. I don't know what to do in life. I have no goal anymore. I'm lost."

"That doesn't have anything to do with what I asked you."

"Yeah it does. You're right. I'm not human. I'm a monster. I hate my dad for abandoning me, I'm jealous of my siblings, I hate my stepfather, and all I wanted my mom to do was notice me but I never got that." I couldn't look at him. I didn't know if he understood, didn't care, or pitied me. "I was selfish. I changed after a while. After living with my two siblings that I always hated and envied…..but before I change I tried to sacrifice them to bring back my mom…it didn't work. Angel just kept crying and I couldn't do that to Alex and Angel even though I hate them so much. I still tried bringing her back. Nothing happened but I did see the gate. I saw the truth and I became this real quiet girl. I became something unnatural but I ignored it." I stopped talking. I don't feel like telling him the rest. Envy stepped closer to me I tried stepping back but he grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"Scared of what?"

"Of me and of what happened to you." He asked again. I smiled a little nervously.

"Of coarse I am. I overheard you and Lust." After I said that Envy got real close to my face. He was still gripping my hand so I couldn't back away.

"I figured that. Maybe I should kill you too." He said in this dark tone. It almost sounded playful but I couldn't tell. My eyes started tearing up again. Damn……

"Or maybe I can ask you to promise not to tell." He said still being real close to my face. I nodded I thought if I talked I would cry. He then leaned in and kissed me letting go of my hands. Yes, he kissed me. I obviously returned the kiss. I expected his kiss to be bruising but it was gentle. Then we broke the kiss.

"That kiss was a seal to the promise. You won't tell anyone, right?" He said again to make sure. I nodded.

"I promise…." If I broke my promise he would probably kill me. I wasn't taking any chances. He then walked past me and I stood there in a daze, too scared to walk or move. I whispered softly. "Envy…."

* * *

First period, Calculus, Mr. Hughes is gone. He hasn't got here yet. Envy must've of killed him. I knew he was bad but not that bad…Everyone's loud and moving. Not quiet at all. But I blocked out everything. And I watched Hughes desk for a long time. _Please, Envy, Don't kill him._ I seem to have repeated over and over again in my head.

Then the door opened. I stood up right away.

"Mr. Hughes! You're here!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yes sorry I am late. Elysia got sick and I had to make sure her mom was there before I had left." He said. I don't think he has any idea what I meant. Envy didn't kill him. Maybe it was just my imagination. I always did have a problem with paranoia. I also had a stuttering problem but it's not that bad anymore. Well here's some more reviewing on recursive formula. I eventually blocked it out dazing off. Why hadn't lust and Envy killed him? Are they waiting? Was it my imagination? Or is he already dead? I sighed. Class is over. I have to talk to Hughes before the assembly we're gonna have today started. So I walked to his desk.

"Mr. Hughes?" I started. He looked up from his desk.

"Hm? Yes Danielle?" He asked.

"I need to know something…..What do you know about Envy?" I asked.

"The person or the sin?" He asked playfully laughing some.

"Both." I said seriously. He immediately stopped laughing. This is one of the few times that I've seen him like this.

"What do you mean, Danielle?" He asked me.

"You know what I mean. I know you know something about him. We both know damn well that there's something wrong about him. I want to know what exactly it is. You have to tell me." I demanded.

"I knew you were acting differently, Len." Mr. Hughes pushed up his glasses. "But I didn't think you would get to know something this dangerous." He held out his hand formally. "Brigadier General Hughes at your service, Len." I grabbed his hand and shook it.

I smiled. "So Brigadier General Hughes, what's the deal on Envy and the others?" I asked.

"You have a brother and sister Danielle, we've been hiding it for a while but if they come after you they'll know you've been living alone."

"We've been hiding it?" I ask

"Yes. Everyone working at this school is or was part of the military."

"I see but I won't worry about it. If they find out about my brother and sister we'll just move in with Nana all the way in Xing."

"Danielle…..I don't want you hurt or involved. It could be dang-" I cut him off by slamming my palm on the desk.

"I'm already involved and if you don't tell me someone might die!" I yelled. "Now tell me before its too late!" Mr. Hughes jumped up.

"Who's gonna die, Danielle?" Hughes asked.

"I can't tell you because if I do I'll die. Please just tell me, Please?" I begged. Tears streaked my eyes. "Please?"

"Danielle, if you tell me who's gonna die. I'll tell you what's going happen and I'll also make sure to protect you."

"Mr.…..I mean….Brigadier General Hughes……It's you who's going to die. I heard Envy and Lust talk about it. Then they say me and said if I told anyone that they would kill me." I stretched it a little. He didn't exactly say that he was gonna kill me but anything was possible.

"Thank you Danielle. I'll make sure to be alright." Hughes smiled at me and I smiled back wiping my tears.

"Please Mr. Hughes. Be careful. You have a daughter to take care of."

"And you have a brother and sister to take care of."

"Now tell me about Envy." I demanded.

"Darn, I figured you'd forget….ok….Envy's not human in certain terms."

"Yeah I already got that much."

"How?" He asked me.

"Long story. Anyway….continue."

"Well apparently him and the other 6 sins, two of them you already know because they go to this school, are the ones who started the recent civil war in Xing."

"There's a war in Xing?"

"Yes. It just started this year. The people of Amestris don't know about it except you and the military. Also they're the ones who started the Civil War and Ishval. They also are the ones who gave Fuhrer King Bradley the idea for the holocaust of the Ishvalans…"

"I see….is it possible that Fuhrer King Bradley himself is on Envy's team?" I asked Hughes……_Wait_. I thought…_isn't King Bradley the principal of the school? He must also be the Fuhrer of the military. What a coincidence._

"You have a point, Len. It is possible but I still trust him. He's been with us for years. He's too kind." Hughes started then he said. "But I'll still watch me back……well you better go, Danielle. The assembly is starting soon." I saluted like a soldier half-seriously and then walked out.

I walked down the hall and Ed walked up to me. Oh yeah today is Friday. It's the day I gotta tutor him in history and him help me with Math.

"Hey Len, don't forget to come over…..hey are you crying?" He asked me noticing the dried tear stains.

"Yeah it's nothing big." I smiled. "Just drama….."

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I do want to talk about it, especially with you. But not right now."

"Um…sure. Tonight then while studying? Also my dad wants to talk to you about alchemy."

"Ok cool. Meet you there." I replied heading toward the assembly, waving at him.

* * *

Well here I am again at Ed's house. I knocked on the once, twice, three times then finally Ed opened the door.

"Sorry it took so long. My dad and Al started arguing about bread and why your not suppose to put it in the microwave with the plastic still on it." Ed explained. I laughed a little. "Wait you think I'm joking don't you?"

"No I don't think so. I've met your family before….." I sniffed around. "Do I smell smoke?"

"Yeah. The bread got caught on fire."

"Wow. Your family is a little……"

"Hey. I bet your family isn't any better."

"Nope they aren't. I have a brother with a toilet phobia and a sister who cries a lot."

"For real?" He looked at me.

"Yeah one time when I was living in Xing, my mom left him alone and I was with my grandparents he was too afraid to go to the bathroom so he peed in a glass. My mom was so pissed off. It was so funny." I told him. He laughed but sounded kind of sad because I mentioned 'mom'.

"Um so what did our dad want to talk about?" I asked so I can keep his mind of her.

"Oh yeah. He's in the kitchen." Ed said leading me into the dining room to sit down. After a few minutes his dad came in there and sat in front of me. His shirt was wet. _I wonder whose idea it was to put the bread in the microwave with the plastic still on it…_Ed left into his bedrooms with Al. I guess I'm talking to the old man teenager myself.

"Len"

"Mr. Elric"

"I hear you've done alchemy before. That correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Elric"

"Call me Hoenhiem."

"Ok then. Well Yes Hoenheim, I have done alchemy before." I never met a dad who could make me so nervous before.

"Have you ever seen the Gate?" He asked. I wasn't expecting him to ask that. I stood up.

"Maybe I should go." I said.

"I'm taking that as a yes. What did you see there?" He continued to ask. I turned around.

"The Truth…." I whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I said I saw the truth. Life. Heaven. Hell. Death. I saw monsters. I even saw human transmutation. I saw everything." I said. "I never want to see it again either."

"So are you able to use alchemy without a transmutation circle?" I turned around and there was Ed who had asked that.

"Yeah I am able to." I said. I wanted to go. I didn't want to say anything else.

* * *

I am ending it here because I gotta use Word perfect now so yeah. can't wait for the next chapter.


End file.
